moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 5: The Super Generation transcript
Prologue: The Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie now has Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, the Green Army Men, the Green Aliens, Jingle Joe, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Shark, RC, Buttercup, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants and the Peas-In-A-Pod all lined up for her charades game. Bonnie: "Okay, you guys, try to guess what I am." Bonnie puts on super spy agent sunglasses. Bonnie: "The name's Bond, Janet Bond." Bonnie removes her sunglasses. Bonnie: "Now try to guess who this is." Bonnie puts 2 little vampire fangs on her teeth. Bonnie: "Look into my eyes." Ringing Oscar the Grouch (voice only on the Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination DVD that the 1986-1991 Disney FBI Warning watched on): Ding dong, you're wrong!! Bonnie: "My best friends for life are here, see you later, you guys." Bonnie exits her bedroom then goes right downstairs to let Mason, Felix and Kathy inside. Woody: "Okay, everybody." Buzz: "The coast is clear right now." Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and the others come right outta their hiding places. Bo Peep: "Wow, I never knew that a game of charades could be super easy." Rex: "I think it went pretty good." Disney and Pixar presents Toy Story 5: The Super Generation Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman The living room Mason: "Hey, Bonnie, are you ready for the roller-skating race?" Bonnie: "Sure, of course, I'll go put on my roller-skates and helmet." Bonnie puts on her bright pink roller-skates and helmet. Kathy: "Okay, skaters, let the race begin." They begin roller-skating and racing around. Ticking Mason: "Hey, it's almost 12 PM." Bonnie: "My mommy's supposed to take all of us to the wax museum this afternoon." Felix: "I'll go over there and remind her." Felix walks around and trips on Mason's blue roller-skate. Felix: "Whooooooaaa!" Felix: "Yowch!" Kathy: "Are you alright, Felix?' Felix: "I don't think so, Kathy, I hurt my ankle." Julia and Larry walk right into the living room. Larry: "What was that loud shout?" Felix: "I tripped over a roller-skate." Julia: "Does it hurt, Felix?" Felix: "It sure does." Julia: "Oh my word." Larry: "Now haven't we told you kids how dangerous it is to leave your outdoor toys and things lying around where most people can trip and fall over them?" Bonnie: "We would never leave our toys and things lying around, would we?" Mason: "No way, we wouldn't." Kathy: "Hey, Bonnie, take a look at this 1." Bonnie grabs 1 of Mason's blue roller-skates. Bonnie: "Oh look, it's Mason's roller-skate." Mason: "I could've sworn I put my roller-skates away." Julia: "I'm terribly sorry, kids, I was expecting to take all 4 of you to the wax museum this afternoon, but now 'cause of your slight mistake, Mason, I'm afraid we can't go anyplace." Larry and Julia take Felix right over to the sofa. Felix: "Ouch, ow, ouch, ow, ouch ow." Julia: "You stay right there, Felix, I'll go get an ice pack for your right ankle." Felix: "Okay, I'm staying right here." Bonnie: "Oh gee, my mommy's been expecting to take all of us to the wax museum all week long." Kathy: "Now 'cause of your mistakes, Mason, she's gonna spend the entire day taking good care of my twin brother." Mason: "I really didn't know that, I sure hope Felix's ankle heals up real soon." Disney and Pixar pictures presents: Toy Story 5: The Super Generation Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: Back in Bonnie's bedroom Woody, Buzz and the others realized what just happened. Buzz: "Whoa, Bonnie's best friend for life, Mason must be feeling terribly sorry that she forgot to pick up that roller-skate that Felix tripped on." Woody: "We know that, and hopefully Felix's ankle heals up in the nick of time and they'll be going to the wax museum on time." Slinky: "Good thing she remembers to put everything away where they belong." Mr. Potato Head: "Somebody leaving toys and things where they don't belong? that's just plain carelessness." Mrs. Potato Head: "I sure hope Mason remembered to put his things away." Trixie: "Good thing we're not reckless and careless." Buttercup: "Now let's do it not only for Bonnie, but for Mason as well." Evil Young Girl Kid/Vicky (from outside) "Yes! alright!" Woody: "Uh oh," Peas In A Pod: "here we go again." Mr. Pricklepants: "It's that evil nasty girl, Vicky." Wheezy: "I thought she was away at a sleepover camp." Buzz: "Well she must've come home early this year." Rex: "Oh my word, not Vicky." The toy friends walk right up to Bonnie's bedroom window. Mr. Potato Head: "Woody, who do you think it is this time?" Woody: "I gotta think for 1 minute, Mr. Potato Head, hey, Lenny, we need your assistance here." Lenny: "My pleasure, Woody, my main man." Woody looks right through Lenny to see what kind of toys Vicky's catapulting and it turns out it's a Millitary Marvin action figure. Woody: "Oh dear, it's a Millitary Marvin." Slinky: "Why's that army soldier in that red catapult?" Woody: "That's exactly why, Slinky, Vicky." Mrs. Potato Head: "That doesn't look anything like a little sweet girl in our neighborhood." Rex: "She catapults all types of toys, just for tortue." Lenny: (looking over to see what Vicky's doing) "She's gonna launch it, she's gonna launch it!" Vicky releases the catapult with Millitary Marvin on it. Lenny: "Duck down, everybody!" The toy friends duck right down underneath Bonnie's bedroom window. Buzz: "We could've stopped her in her tracks." Mr. Potato Head: "Yeah right, she's just extremely rude, reckless and careless." Julia (from downstairs): "Bonnie, come on, we don't wanna miss out on the movie that we're gonna see this afternoon!" Bonnie: "Okay, you guys, I'm coming with all of you, I just need to say see you later to Woody, Buzz and my other toy friends." Bonnie goes right upstairs to her bedroom. Woody: "Here she comes again, get back in your positions, everybody." The toy friends get right back in their positions and Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "See you later, Woody, Buzz and pals, I'll be back home from the movie theater anytime soon." Bonnie exits her bedroom and goes off on her way to Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater. Hamm: "Okay, she's gone out right now, so let's just perform a karaoke routine." Sarge: "And now, please welcome Mr. Potato Head, Lenny and Wheezy onstage." On Mr. Mike Mr. Potato Head grabs the red and white microphone. Mr. Potato Head: I see trees of green red roses too I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world Continues On Mr. Mike Lenny: I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed days the dark sacred nights and I think to myself what a wonderful world Continues On Mr. Mike Again Wheezy: the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky of all so many faces of people goin' by I see friends shakin' hands' sayin' how do you do they're really sayin' I love you Mr. Potato Head: I hear babies cry I watch them grow they'll learn much more then I'll ever know and I think to myself what a wonderful world yeah I think to myself what a wonderful world. Ends On Mr. Mike Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater Movie Ticket Salesman: "Hello and welcome to Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater, how can I help you out here?" Larry: "We would like 3 tickets to see The Johnsons, please." Movie Ticket Salesman: "Okay, here you go, have a super nice afternoon." The Anderson family members go right inside to watch The Johnsons. Inside Auditorium 12 The Anderson family members are now watching The Johnsons on the super big movie screen. Sophie: "Oh my word, what if the entire neighborhood town is torn down and we need to move to some other place for a change?" Larry: "Wow, this movie is super hilarious." Julia: "Right after this movie, I think we should go out for lunch at Pizza Planet together as always." Larry: "What a super good idea, Julia, we'll do it." Inside Pizza Planet/lunch time Julia: "So what are you thinking about right now?" Larry: "Well, Julia, I was just thinking, right after lunch, we can just go back home to our house real soon." Julia: "What a super good idea, Larry." Later on, the A family members are now driving around on their way back home to their house. Back at the Anderson family's house/back in Bonnie's bedroom Approaching Woody: "Bonnie's come back home, you know what to do, everybody." Woody, Buzz and the toy friends go right into their positions again. Bonnie enters her bedroom again to play Guess who's in the Picture Drawing. Bonnie: "Okay, everybody, this game's called Guess who's in the Picture Drawing." Bonnie has her toy friends wearing blind folds on their eyes. Bonnie: "Okay, try to guess who's in this picture drawing." (Brief pause) Bonnie: "I think you guys are correct, it's the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland." Julia (from downstairs in the living room): "Bonnie, it's time to leave to go to the wax museum with your good friends." Bonnie goes right downstairs to go to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Wax Museum with Mason, Felix (whose right ankle's now healed up) and Kathy. Woody: "Okay, everybody, she's headed right out on her way to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Wax Museum with her parents and her best friends for life, you know exactly what that means, don't you?" Rex: "Never put our entire lives on hold." Buzz: "That's exactly right, Rex." Woody: "And now, please welcome Mr. Pricklepants onstage." Music On Mr. Mike Mr. Pricklepants: And now the end is near so I face the final curtain my friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain Mr. Pricklepants (continued): I lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway and more much more to this I did it my way Mr. Pricklepants: regrets I had a few but then again too few to menton I did what I had to and saw it through without exception I planned each charted course each careful step along the highway and more much more to this I did it my way Mr. Pricklepants (continued): yes there were times I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew but through it all when there was a doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way Mr. Pricklepants: I loved, laughed and cried I had my fails my share of losing and now as tears subside I find it all so amusing to think I did all that and may I say not in a shy way oh no oh no not me I did it my way Mr. Pricklepants: for what is a hedgehog what has he got if not himself then he has not to say the things he truly feels and not the words he would reveal the record shows I took the blows and did it my way....... Scene 2: Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Wax Museum Andy: "Do you kids see what wax figures we see around here?" Felix: "I see Keke Palmer and Beyonce," Kathy: "I see Katy Perry and Taylor Swift," Mason: "I see Alec Baldwin and George Clooney," Bonnie: "and I see Justin Timberlake and Avril Lavigne." Emily: "Wow, you kids know a lot about those talented celebrity people that you're identifying." Jennifer: "Now who's up for making little mini candle figures?" Bonnie: "I am." Mason: "So am I." The 4 young kids sit right down at the wax molding table. Bonnie makes 3 little mini candle figures of Nemo, Marlin and Dory from Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin. Mason makes a little mini candle figure of Mike from Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel. Felix and Kathy make 2 little candle figures of Joy and Fear from Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4. Bonnie: "Okay, we're all finished." Andy: "Okay, kids, let's all go right into the gift shop." Andy, Hannah, Larry, Julia, Emily, Jennifer, Bonnie, Mason, Felix and Kathy go right into the museum's gift shop. Felix: "Wow, look at all of the merchandise around here." Kathy: "They even got karaoke music albums and comic magazines there." Mason: "There's lots and lots to choose from in this gift shop." Bonnie walks around the arts and crafts aisle and finds rainbow colored model magic clay while Mason walks around the wooden toy aisle and finds a red and blue paddle-ball and Felix finds a blue glow in the dark frisbee and Kathy finds a red glow in the dark yo-yo. The 4 young kids go right up to the check out counter. Gift Shop Owner: "Hi there, how can I help all of you here?" Felix: "We'd like to buy these, please." Gift Shop Owner: "Okay, bring them up here." The 4 young kids pay for their new items. Gift Shop Owner: "Okay, here you go, have a super good afternoon." The 4 young kids exit the museum's gift shop with their true family members. Larry: "Well now that we're finished in here, let's go get some lunch in the cafeteria room." The 4 young kids and their true family members walk around on their way to the cafeteria lunch room. The cafeteria lunch room Woody: "Bullseye, over here!" (whistles with a triple echo) later appears; NOTE: A HANNA-BARBERA SOUND IS HEARD (THE SKID SOUND HEARD AT THE VERY END OF THE TWINIES THEME SONG)Category:Transcripts